


5 Times Happy Hogan nearly had a Heart Attack because of Peter Parker

by TheSpydersArgon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Peter Parker, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Happy Hogan needs a hug, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I have so many mixed feelings, May Parker (Spider-Man) Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Violence, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Whump, endgame killed me, like actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpydersArgon/pseuds/TheSpydersArgon
Summary: +The 1 time Peter Parker almost had a Heart Attack because of Happy HoganOr: A look into how Peter and Happy handled the aftermath of Endgame togetherChapter 1: Peter gives Happy the shovel talk about Aunt May.Chapter 2: A gang of gunmen are in Happy’s building.Chapter 3: Peter gets in trouble at school.





	1. The Shovel Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooo! The title for this was actually really hard to come up with because I'm not creative at all. I hope you enjoy this. I've always wanted to do a 5+1 and now I have one!

Peter doesn’t know how to feel about Happy and May dating. He assumes that it happened within the time that he was- those five years. Don’t get him wrong, he’s extremely happy for May and he couldn’t choose someone better than Happy Hogan. But all the new changes after what people call the “Infinity Age”, which is such a beautiful name for something so terrifying, has been something he can’t just get over. 

May had actually pointed out that since he found out, Peter has been more defensive around Happy. Going as far as defying him completely or avoiding conversations with him. It’s not that Peter doesn’t like him, it’s just that he doesn’t know what he’ll say. With all the stress and anxiety of his… return, his filter on words is kind of limited. He doesn’t know if he’ll say something that he shouldn’t.

So when May had told him that she was going out for dinner with him, Peter decided it was time to give Happy  _ the talk. _ It’s been three years- or eight, but he chooses to avoid that- since May has been in a relationship with someone. After Ben died, she preferred to act as a single mom, saying something about how single moms have more dignity. But Peter is pretty sure that was just a ploy to avoid the fact that she was falling apart without Ben. 

Now, here he was, pretending to watch TV, while actually waiting until Happy got there. May had retreated into the bathroom by the time that Peter heard a knock on the door. He glanced at the clock- 6:20- ten minutes earlier than he said.  _ Perfect.  _ He got up and walked silently to the door. When he opened it, there stood Happy dressed in a dark gray suit and flowers in his hand. 

“Happy,” Peter nodded, sticking his hand out. Happy took his hand firmly and shook it, wincing slightly. If Peter used a bit of his strength in the handshake, he chose to ignore it. 

“Hi, Peter. I haven’t seen you enough lately. Is May ready yet?” Happy asked, beginning to step into the apartment. He was stopped in place by Peters' hand on his shoulder before he could get fully in. Peter looked over to him, the two shoulder to shoulder.

“No, she’ll be a couple of minutes. Why don’t you come in and have a seat?” Peter requested. It was a simple request, but the sharp look he was offering caused the slightest bit of tension between them.

“Sorry kid, I didn’t mean any disrespect. I’m not used to you being here just yet. Not that I don’t want you here, it’s just- ya know,” Happy rambled, fidgeting under Peters gaze. He tried to continue to make conversation as they finally sat down in the living room. “Hey, isn’t it your birthday soon? Are you going to choose to add on the five years or no? That’d make you either twenty-two or seventeen.”

The color drained from Peters' face, but he hardened his jaw and looked to Happy. “Seventeen, Happy. I wasn’t even alive to celebrate those other birthdays so I’m still a kid,” Peter answered harshly. 

Happy is dumb and he could admit it. He was nervous for his date and Peter was looking at him so intensely that he totally forgot about Peters connection with the whole Infinity Age. He often forgot that Peter faced all the same things as a soldier coming back from war. Because that’s exactly what he is. A soldier who faced the biggest threat in the universe. On top of that though, he was a kid who watched his uncle and almost-dad die brutal deaths. A kid who was given extraordinary abilities and fought against people who were trying to kill him all the time. A kid who has faced so much more trauma in his short life than Happy ever has. 

So when he saw Peters' eyes glaze over and his face go blank, it terrified him. The contrast between when they met and now is almost like a completely different person. Where Peters' eyes used to light up, they now darken. Happy wishes that he didn’t have to go through any of that, but he did. And Happy just threw it back in his face. 

“Look, Peter, I’m sorry. I know it’s been hard, especially after Tony-” Happy began, only to be cut off by the glass that Peter had picked up shattering in his hands. 

“ _ Don’t, _ ” Peter almost growled, “Don’t you  _ dare _ bring that up in front of me. You don’t have that right. You weren’t on that battlefield. You have  _ no idea _ .”

Happy stared at Peter, his heart shattering like the glass. He was only hurting the kid more. He couldn’t bring himself to talk. Peter sighed deeply before throwing on the facade again. Something no kid should be able to do.

“What time will you have her home?” Peter changed the subject so fast that Happy almost got whiplash. 

“Wha- oh May. I’ll have her home by 8:30 at least,” Happy confirmed. He knew that Peter was about to give him the shovel talk. But with Peter, he knew this wouldn’t be a normal one. Hell, he’s a superpowered kid who has protected his single aunt for years after she became widowed due to her husband being stabbed. Normal was out of the question.

“I like you Happy,” Peter began lowly, “but I love my aunt more. She has faced far more heartbreak than anyone I know _(‘_ _ except maybe you, kid’ Happy thought) _ and she doesn’t need any more of it. So if you decide that you’re going to go ahead and cause just that. Just know that we will have problems. And I know that you know, that's not a fight you’re going to win. Until you become the best man in her life, I will always know what’s going on. If you cause her pain, you’ll never stop feeling like something is watching you from the shadows. It’ll drag on like an endless loop of hell. Do you understand?”

Happy didn’t know that it was even possible for Peter to seem as threatening as he does now. He felt like he was the kid and Peter was the adult. The whole conversation sent a chill down his spine. He knows he would never want Peter on his tail. The kid has some crazy scary powers that Happy can’t even imagine going up against. Him going out for blood would be a guaranteed death for Happy. 

“Y-yes I do. I promise I will never hurt May intentionally. I will value her over myself because she is a wonderful woman who deserves the world,” Happy answered, not wanting this to last any longer. 

Peter pulled a tight-lipped smile, “Good, I’m glad we are on the same page.”

Just as he finished, May came out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a dark maroon dress that just reached her knees and had a belt around the waist. Her hair was curled, complementing the lace on the dress, and her makeup matching the color perfectly. Peter looked at her with a smile just as Happy got up to retrieve the flowers.

“Oh May you look beautiful,” Peter said as he wrapped his arms around her for a hug. “Happy and I were just talking. He said something about taking you to a wonderful Italian restaurant.”

Happy had no idea how Peter even knew that when he noticed the two tickets in Peters' hand. The tickets that were in his pocket not five minutes ago. What. The. Hell. Peter turned to Happy with a smug smile on his face, handing the tickets back. 

Yeah, Happy seriously didn’t want to mess with him. 


	2. Gunmen!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter does some questionable heroics...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this took me so long to get out. Enjoy>

Happy was working late tonight, so by the time he made it to his apartment, it was around eleven at night. Thanks to working for SI for so long, he actually lived in a rather nice apartment building. The lobby closes at ten, so he wasn’t surprised when he walked in to most of the lights out. However, there were normally some people lingering around or walking out, but everything seemed to be quiet today.

He quickly started walking up the stairs, preferring it over the stuffy elevator nowadays. He made it to his floor before proceeding to his door. Hastily, as he wanted to end his day, he unlocked the door and walked in. 

It wasn’t two seconds before Happy was pulled back harshly, a gloved hand over his mouth. He tried to use his security guard skills, but no matter what he did, he just couldn’t get the person off of him. Whoever it was, they had him in one hell of a hold. Okay, he was officially panicking. Eventually, he resorted to squirming and trying to call out. Apparently, that aggravated the person more because he was spun around with a strong pull and shoved against the wall, one hand still on his mouth, the other on his shoulder.

That’s when he came face-to-face with the person. Well face-to-mask, because that person was… Peter? Happy wouldn’t have known it was him, if not for the white slitted eyes that are kind of the Spider-Man trademark. His suit was all black, the spider emblem on the chest a muted silver. The drastic change from bright blue and red to black took Happy by surprise. 

“ _ Quiet _ ,” Peter bit out. Happy was genuinely scared. What is he doing in his apartment? He didn’t say anything to upset May, did he? Oh god, was this Peter following through with his threat? Oh god, oh god, oh god.

“There’s a group of gunmen in the apartment next to us,” Peter whispered, the white eyes shifting a little. The apartment next to him was vacant. “If you’re going to talk, then  _ be quiet.  _ I cut the power in the building so barely anything works. Don’t try,” He finally released the hand around Happy’s mouth.

“God kid, did you have to be so rough? Also, what’s with the suit? And gunmen?!’ Happy whispered, exasperated. He started to realize how much his shoulder and jaw hurt. Wow, Peter really didn’t hold back. Was he still mad because he was dating May? He’d have to talk to him about that later. 

“It’s my stealth suit, for stealth missions like this obviously. We can’t have reports of gunshots in one of the nicest apartment buildings in the area. It’ll only welcome more thugs. Not that I wouldn’t stop them, but idiots like this are _really_ getting  on my nerves. Do they not have the decency to respect what people have been going through lately,” Peter ranted, purposefully avoiding the first question, anger tinting his words. “These guys could be targeting you or someone else here, I don’t really care anymore. I just need to find out if they’re solo or working for someone. And if they’re working for someone, then I guess I have to take down  _ another  _ crime lord. They should honestly just give up because so far none of them could beat me. Not even Fisk.”

Happy hadn’t forgotten about him taking down Fisk. It was a huge shock to the media and the system in New York. Peter took him down rather roughly. He had started with trying to talk it out, but eventually started skipping that part. He finally got him at Fisk tower, leaving the guy looking rough, but not dead. The night that that happened, Peter was admitted to the Medbay, but he didn’t look nearly as bad.  

“...Ok, well what do we do to take them out?” Happy asked.

“ _ We _ are not going to do anything. You are going to stay here and make sure none of them get out. I’m not letting them leave that room. They aren’t even going to see me. When I’ve dealt with all of them, I’ll try to get information out of one of them,” Peter said before beginning to walk off. Happy turned around to grab an earpiece to give to him, before turning back only to find him gone. 

“ _ Great, _ ” Happy whispered under his breath.

 

* * *

  
  


It had been about ten minutes and Happy hadn’t heard anything. Not that he didn’t think Peter could handle the situation, because he knew  _ for sure  _ that he could. It’s just that the silence is unsettling. He likes to be updated on what’s happening. So, don’t blame him for being a little paranoid.

It had been about another minute before Happy heard a loud slam. Thankfully it wasn’t a gunshot, but it was definitely still worrying. He decided that this was a good time to interfere. He ran out of his apartment and into the one next to him, throwing the door open.

What he saw, kind of sucked the breath out of him. It wasn’t scary, it was just kind of chilling. About five men were unconscious, either on the floor or suspended in the air by webs. With the only light being from the hallway and appliances, it cast an eerie glow on everything. Happy decided to step in cautiously, He didn’t hear anything, which concerned him. 

He rounded a corner to see a giant, human-sized dent in the wall. Walking a little further revealed a man using his elbows to crawl away. That’s when a black shoe came into view. Peter.

“Tell me, who do you work for?” he asked, his voice challenging. The man didn’t respond. Only then did Peter reach down and grab the man by his collar, lifting him up until he was suspended in the air.

“I said,  _ who do you work for? _ ” This time Peter’s voice was low and threatening. It honestly scared Happy. Why was he acting like this?

Happy was frozen to his spot.

“I swear! We were solo. We were just trying to get the guy next door. Heard he was head of security at Stark Industries. He was the second-best thing now that Stark is dead-”

The man was cut off as Peter squeezed tight around his throat, causing him to choke. “You ungrateful bastard! Tony risked his life for you to be alive. I swear to God, the world is never gonna change,” the man started to lose color in his face, “people like you will never stop! Thanos was just here, do you have nothing better-”

“Spider-Man!” Happy yelled, “Let him go! He’s dying!” Peter looked up at him, eyes just merely slits before looking away. “Tony wouldn’t have wanted you to kill someone for him. Once you do it, you never forget. Tony wouldn’t have wanted you to have that weight on your shoulders. Please! Please… just let him go.”

It almost looked like he wasn’t going to do it as he continued to hold the man there. Then, his head bowed slowly before his shoulders slumped and the man fell to the floor. Peter backed away from the man a few steps. Happy immediately ran to the man to check his pulse. It was there. He sighed a breath of relief. 

“Peter,” Happy looked up. Peter was standing completely still, not really displaying any emotions. Almost like he’s cut off. “We need to talk. What has been going on with you lately? You’re not you. You’re just so angry and it’s scaring me. Spider-Man doesn’t try to hurt the bad guys. Please just talk to me. My heart can’t take seeing you like this.”

It was a moment before he saw the jaw of the mask move and then... close again. Instead of responding, he began to walk away. Happy tried to talk again, but Peter cut him off.

“Get S.H.I.E.L.D. on this. We can’t have the police getting air of it,” Peter barked out as he walked away, his movements rigid. Eventually, Happy heard a door open and then close. It was only when the power came back on that Happy was pulled out of his shock.

Was something happening at school? Is it grief? Is it because of him and May? Or maybe it’s just him adjusting to the world now. He really doesn’t know. But one thing he does know is that…

He really needs to talk to Peter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart hurt writing this. I'm also extremely sick with a virus so that could be part of it. I'm in my sophomore year in high school and I do all honors and AP, plus I have sports and I'm an orchestra student, so my past week or two has been very busy. I planned on writing this a while ago, but just could never stop and do it. So, I'm really hoping to write more in the future. I hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments, I larb them!


	3. Not your Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this. Sorry, it took me forever to get out. It's a little bit longer if that helps. I'm not in the best place rn, but it's manageable, so I thought I'd convey that in this chapter.

It had been a couple of weeks since Happy had caught Peter about to… well… kill someone. He had been to see May multiple times since then. Peter was usually at school when he visited, but the encounters he did have were very strange. Not like ew-weird-strange, but like not-Peter-stange. He had either received really sharp looks or quick, one-word responses. The kid was _the_ motorboat of speakers normally and he had the cutest puppy eyes you could ever see. However, now that Happy thinks about it, he realizes he hasn’t seen that side of Peter in five years. Ya know… before the “Blip” as they’re now calling it. 

Now, he was at the Parkers apartment, about to see May off to work after a lunch date. Before she left the apartment, May stopped Happy to tell him something. She looked a little hesitant but still proceeded. 

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but Peter’s been really off lately. I get that he just literally came back from war, but this feels different. I feel like the Peter from 2018 isn’t going to ever come back. I mean- yeah, physically he’s- you know what I mean. He just- he went through something with Tony. He wakes up from nightmares almost every night,” she stops to take a deep breath, her face contorting into grievance, “I try to be there for him, but he just stares off into the distance, saying Tony’s name over and over again. I’ve tried to get him to go to a therapist, but it always ends in a screaming match. He’s never used to raise his voice at me or really anyone. I don’t know what to do. I thought maybe you’d have some ideas.”

Happy barely hesitated before saying: “Yeah for sure. I’ll talk to him. You don’t need to worry.” May simply smiled in response before hugging him and heading off to work, the two exchanging quick goodbye’s. 

Low and behold, Happy would have to cash in that favor a little sooner than expected. He was driving back to work when he got a call from a number he didn’t really recognize right away. He picked up nonetheless. A recognizable voice came through the phone, as Happy has had to call them many times to cover for Peter.

“Hello is this Harold Hogan?” The woman's voice came through the phone. It was the secretary at the front office of Peter's school.

“Yes it is, but I go by Happy” he replied.

“Oh sorry, Happy. I was calling because we couldn’t reach May Parker. We’ve been informed that she would be at work right now. We are calling because Peter Parker was in a fight with another student. We ask that you come to the school to see out his punishment and take him home. Does that work for you?” She asked.

Happy was a little shocked, to be honest. In a way, he shouldn’t be because of what has happened, but it just doesn’t seem right. “Yeah of course. I’ll be there in maybe 10 minutes.”

“Okay, wonderful. See you then,” she replied, hanging up. 

  
  


Happy walked into the front office of the school to find Peter and a boy he recognized as Flash Thompson. Flash’s face had a bruise on the side, extending from his eye to jaw. Right hook. He’d know it anywhere. Peter, on the other hand, looked otherwise unharmed. However, he must have been staring because Peter looked up and met his eye. His face was contorted with anger, but also a bit of guilt when he saw Happy. 

“Happy-” Peter began, only to be cut off by the principal walking in.

“Thank you for coming Mr. Hogan. I’m principal  Morita. I’ll see you and Peter into my office,” Mr. Morita explained as he ushered to the door. 

The three walked into the office and Peter began to explain his side of the story after a stern talking to about the truth even though Happy knew he wouldn’t lie. “Well it started when Flash started talking about all my dead family members,” Peter said blatantly, almost with no emotion, “He started saying that my uncle and parents are dead because of me and that if he was my uncle, he’d jump in front of a gun too. Then he continued by talking about Mr. Stark. He said he doesn’t believe me, but even if I knew him, then it was probably a good thing he was dead and didn’t have to deal with me anymore. So,” he took a breath, “I punched him in the face. Figured if his jaw hurt, then he wouldn’t talk to me anymore.”

Happy looked back and forth between Mr. Morita and Peter. Peter didn’t look bothered at all, but Mr. Morita on the other hand, looked like he was in shock. At this point, Peter’s behavior doesn’t surprise him, but it doesn’t mean he isn’t worried. 

“Well,” Mr. Morita cleared his throat, “thank you for being honest.” He looked confused and a little lost, but proceeded. “With your recent behavior, I have no choice but to believe you. I wouldn’t have expected this from you before the Bl-”

“Thing’s change Mr. Morita,” Peter cut in, his jaw tense and his eyes sharp. Yeah, Happy had figured out a while ago that the Blip wasn’t something to bring up around Peter. 

Morita looked a little taken aback by his interruption. “Two weeks of suspension will be placed in order after today. I will have all your teachers get your assignments to you before the end of the day. You are dismissed.”

Peter stood up and left the room without a second thought. Happy was about to leave as well when the principal’s voice stopped him.   
“Mr. Hogan, would you mind staying here a few minutes. I have something to discuss with you.” Happy sat back down, giving him the go-ahead. “It’s just Peter. We know that almost the whole school was impacted by what happened. Kids have been acting out left and right. Most have minor irritability, but Peter is different. A couple of his teachers have expressed a drastic change in personality. We have brushed off the times that he has left the classroom without permission or yelled at a teacher as a result of what has been happening.”

Happy looked at the man as he leaned back in his chair. He seemed genuinely distressed about this topic. “Has he been difficult to get under control?” He had really hoped this wasn’t the case.

“Oh, no. Don’t worry. We were usually able to have it handled without problems. The counselor has had to assist with possible panic attacks. It’s just-” the man sighed, “If I’m talking from personal experience I would say to help him as much as possible. I’ve been to war, Mr. Hogan. The look in his eyes- it’s something I’ve only seen in my war buddies. It’s so angry yet scared and I think that’s why he’s acting out. I don’t know what he’s been through, but if rumors in the teacher's room is anything to go off of and Peter is involved somehow with superheroing,” he said quietly, “then the war he must have gone through is terrifying. Worse than any war here caused by man.”

Happy stared in disbelief, “How did you know?”

The man chuckled. “Oh trust me. It wasn’t that hard. He does so much stuff conspicuously on the school grounds that it’s kind of obvious. Usually, I would go to the school board on how to handle his behavior, but knowing that you knew Tony Stark and the possibility of him being superpowered, I decided to come to you,” Morita said, folding his hands together and nodding towards Happy. Morita stood up and Happy followed suit. 

“Well, thank you. I mean, for bringing this to my attention, not for suspending him. I mean he kind of had that coming when he punched that kid.” They shook hands and then Happy was out the door and back into the front office. Happy walked over to Peter, his face stone as to not let Peter have an attitude with him. He uttered a quick _Let’s go_ as he walked past him in the chair and out the front door.

They made it out to the parking lot when Peter said “I’m swinging home” and walked right past Happy. 

Happy scoffed and grabbed Peter’s arm, “Like Hell you are.”

Peter didn’t flinch when Happy grabbed his arm. He only waited a few seconds before turning slightly to look down at where Happy had grabbed his arm. Then, he looked Happy right in the eye and squared his hips to line up their bodies. Happy immediately recognized it as a defensive stance. He didn’t want to fight Peter. Didn’t want to let him stoop that far. 

“What are _you_ going to do about it?” Peter asked, his icy gaze still latched onto Happy. Intimidation, Happy recognized. He wasn’t going to let that affect him. Peter will have to kill him to make him stop caring. However, he must have been waiting for too long to respond because Peter grabbed his forearm back and pulled him closer. 

“It’s not like you’re my dad or anything. Oh, wait… I never had one of those long enough for them to be considered a father. I don’t need you or anyone else. I seem to be doing fine on my own.” With that, Peter let go of his arm and began to walk away.

“Are you sure about that? Because to me, it looks like you’re falling apart.” Peter stopped. There it is. “This acting out and anger… it’s a cry for help, Pete. It’s okay to not be okay. You went to war. You lost another person in your life. Please, just… don’t push me away. I hate seeing you like this,” Happy admitted, his eyes beginning to fill with tears.

Peter stayed turned around, his shoulders tense, but his head bowed. “I just really miss him. If I had been faster, maybe he wouldn’t be dead. I mean I had the gauntlet and if I’d just kept it away from Thanos, then-” he sobs “then maybe… I don’t know anymore.”

There’s no way that Tony’s death was Peter’s fault. The amount of weight Peter must have been carrying for so long was insane. Without hesitating, Happy grabbed Pete’s shoulder and swung him around. There were tear tracks all down his face. The look in his eyes though was the worst. It was complete devastation, the way the caramel brown that was once in his eyes seemed to just be gone, was heart-breaking. They have no light anymore. Happy would be damned if he didn’t do something about that.

“Happy I’m sorry I took him away fr-” Peter was cut off by Happy crushing him in a hug. Happy hugged him as if his life depended on it. 

“Kid, this wasn’t your fault. I don’t want to ever hear you say that again.” 

So they stood there, in Peter’s high school parking lot. Holding each other as Peter sobbed. Hoping that Peter could move with the rest of the world instead of being stuck because goddammit the world has not been very kind to him Happy decided. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Happy and Peters relationship. Happy reminds me a lot of my dad, and dare I say, I remind myself of Peter. He's quiet and seems like he doesn't show emotion, but he's actually a big teddy bear. Anyway, I would like to hear what you think!


End file.
